


Cut knees and soft hands

by notbeezy



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Atiny
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hongjoong, Kinda, M/M, Skater Hongjoong, Strangers to Lovers, Sugary sweet, Top Seonghwa, joongie, lots of fluff, seonghwa, seongjoong, soft seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbeezy/pseuds/notbeezy
Summary: sk8r boi hongjoong goes to this skate shop for all his sk8r boi needs a lot more these days.seonghwa is extremely happy to give their regular and most loyal customer his discount.orseonghwa is the prettiest boy hongjoong has ever seen, so he spends all his money (and time) at this skate shop.hongjoong is the loveliest human seonghwa has ever met.one double kick flip gone wrong changes everything.





	Cut knees and soft hands

Hongjoong was skating aimlessly. It was a day where he just wanted to be on his board, feeling the wind whip against his face when he gained speed. There was  _ one _ place he wanted to be, but Seonghwa’s shift hadn’t started yet. They were supposed to meet for breakfast but something came up. He was disappointed but they both knew he’d end up at the skate shop so, they’d still see each other.

Every turn seemed to bring him back to an area he’d already been. Circles. Even though it has become routine for him to show up and spend an unnecessary amount of time (and money on things he didn’t  _ really _ need) in the skate shop, he didn’t want to seem clingy by waiting around for the prettiest boy he’s ever seen.

 

~~

Hongjoong still remembers it.

He’d just broken his board from failing an  _ easy _ rail trick that his friends still won’t let him live down.

He walked to the same boring skate shop in this boring town to get himself a new skateboard.

They all walk in; rowdy and thankful for the a/c. There wasn’t the same monotone “welcome” they were used to hearing. It was silent. Hongjoong looked around and saw a new guy at the counter. Flipping through a magazine, unamused (by the content and the group who’s just interrupted his peace). Hongjoong couldn’t help but stare. He wasn’t even dressed like the regular employee’s (thrasher and VANS aren’t the only skating brand fyi literally  _ everyone _ ). He had on a fitted tye dye shirt with a chain that Hongjoong most definitely wasn’t having the dirtiest thought about. Yeosang (best friend of six years) waved his hand in front of his face.

“Hmm?”

“There’s one with red to match your hair and scraped up knees.”

The others laugh but Hongjoong was busy taking in the beauty of this boy. He looks up from the magazine and flashes the softest smile over to him before the seriousness returns to his face, looking past him at his friends. 

“Can you guys not ride the boards?”

Yeosang opened his mouth but Hongjoong cut him off before the sarcasm left his body. “Please don’t act up for once.”

He looks back over, the boy has returned to reading. Hongjoong pretends to look through the clothing racks, inching closer to the counter.

He walks up but the boy doesn’t look away from his magazine. He’s got the cutest nose and the way his hand held up his head, art. Pure fine _art_.

“Hi.”

“Did you find everything okay?”

“I’m actually still looking.”

He looks up, piece of hair falling from his smoothly combed back hair. He was so elegant looking. Too elegant looking. Breathtaking. Why was he working here? The boy blushes and looks panicked.

“Uh, did you need help?”

Hongjoong notices just how wide his eyes are and it hits him, he clearly has no idea what he’s doing.

“Yeah can you help me look for a penny board?”

“Of course. What colour would you like?”

“Surprise me.”

The boy regains his cool, unphased demeanour again and walks towards the long boards. Yeah, he’s got  _ no _ idea what he’s doing.

His hands on his hip while looking over the wall of boards.

“We just got these in. Thinking purple would go nice with your hair colour.”

His friends laugh and he almost (almost) forgot they were there. Hongjoong shoots them a glare and he walks closer to the prettiest boy who smells like honey and pears? Maybe his shampoo. It doesn’t matter. He’s picks one up and shows Hongjoong the deck. He  _ hates _ long boards but this boy could’ve give him a piece of plywood and he’d happily taken it. so he flashes his sweetest smile and takes the board. The boy tries not to smile but his cheeks are pink again.

“What’s next?”

Hongjoong raises an eyebrow at him. His eyes widen at his stupid question.

“Shit, wheels. Uh, okay follow me.

And he does. He would’ve followed him off a cliff. 

"Trucks, then wheels."

The boy stops, looking over his shoulder.

"Well, the wheels are right here so lets get these first."

Good cover up, Hongjoong thinks to himself.

This boy's got on these jeans that shape him in the best way and Hongjoong is  _ shamelessly _ checking out his ass. The boy squats down and Hongjoong thinks, this has to be a sick game.

The boy taps his bottom lip (Hongjoong was most definitely  _ not _ thinking about those pretty pink lips around his- anyways)  while looking at the trucks and Hongjoong can’t take it. As hilarious as it was.

“You’re new.”

“Obviously.”

“This isn’t a penny board.”

He slowly stands back up.

“Oh..”

He nervously bites his bottom lip. Focus Hongjoong.

“I’m Hongjoong. I come here pretty often. I do need a new board but, I just really wanted to talk to you.”

The boy does his best to look unamused. But he gives him this side smirk that shows off one dimple. Breathe Hongjoong,  _ breathe. _

“I’m Seonghwa.”

His friends threaten to leave him behind since he’s taking to long.

“Sorry I couldn’t help you. Someone else will be here with me tomorrow. They figured I’d do alright since it’s dead on Tuesdays.”

He looks a little embarrassed but he doesn’t break eye contact. Hongjoong turns to his friends.

“I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

He turns back to Seonghwa whose eyes are wide again and there’s a soft blush on his cheeks.

“How about I teach you a few things?”

Seonghwa smiles full and wide for the first time and Hongjoong decides he never wants to stop making him smile like this.

 

~~

It’s been ten minutes since Seonghwa started his shift. It’ll take Hongjoong another ten to get there. Which will make it seem like he’s been doing something with his day.

 

~~

Seonghwa is listening to a song his Joongie recommended to him while walking into work. It’s a love song and the words make his heart flutter with the idea that he likes him enough to have such kind words remind him of what these two had. Joongie never really asked him out. It’s been two months since they met. Only a month of seeing him five days a week at work and one day a week at the skate park. It’s weird to think he did anything else besides hang around with his “boyfriend”(?). But who was keeping track (Seonghwa, that’s who).

 

~~

Seonghwa still remembers the first time his Joongie tried to teach him how to skateboard.

It was outside the shop, two other coworkers agreed to Joongie’s charming smile and let them go outside to try out his new penny board (definitely a penny board this time). Joongie said it’d be a little harder for him to learn since it was so small but promised to hold his hands as long as he needed.

They were all loud laughs and tight grips. Seonghwa feeling excited and thrilled from both the new experience and being  _ this _ close to the hottest guy he’s ever met. Joongie was such a confident flirt. It made Seonghwa feel like a silly preteen again.

“Here, how about I hold your waist and you hold my shoulders?”

There’s a sinful glint in his eyes but Seonghwa keeps his cool and agrees. One thing he tried so hard to do (and failed mostly) was to seem as unphased as possible by his Joongie’s flirting.

They get about one foot before a rock tries to send Seonghwa flying to his death but luckily, Hongjoong was there and kept a tight grip on him.

“That’s enough for one day.”

Seonghwa pushes his hair from his eyes, smiling brightly to hide his slight embarrassment.

“Enough of me or skating?”

Joongie pulled him close and Seonghwa realised his arms were already wrapped around his neck.

“I haven’t gotten tired of you yet.”

His fingers twirl the ends of Joongie’s hair. The board making him a bit taller than usual.

Joongie is staring at his lips like always and Seonghwa is glad there isn’t a counter or manager to stop him from pulling him in for the most over do kiss he’s ever craved.

And as evil as Hongjoong acts and looks, he’s so gentle in this moment. Pulling Seonghwa close with such ease, he doesn’t notice until he himself tries to get closer but can’t. They were already pressed together as tight as they could be.

He cups his Joongie’s face and he can feel the smile on his face. He knows it’s smug. Hongjoong always leaves the next move up to him and finally he did something about it. He bites his bottom lip, thinking, ‘shut  _ up _ already! How are you this cocky?’

All that did was earn him a soft hum of pleasure and the smile grow. The way Joongie held his waist mixed with that noise gave him goosebumps.

The door chime makes Seunghwa pull away (not too quickly) but he doesn’t want to turn around.

“We said you could  _ skate _ not make out and leave us to recover the store.”

He’s too busy tracing his thumb over Hongjoong's bottom lip to really care. His Joongie kisses his thumb, and then his nose. Which makes him giggle.

“I get off in-“

“Thirty minutes.”

“Yes.”

More giggles.

“I’ll be back.”

“Okay.”

Joongie gives another soft kiss and one on each of his cheeks before they separate again. Helping him off the board and when Seonghwa looks back, his Joongie is watching him walk inside. He gives a small wave, biting his bottom lip and smiling.

 

~~

He walks in and sees Seonghwa ringing up a customer. He winks and him from afar and Seonghwa fills with giddiness.

“Joongie!”

The nickname makes Hongjoong feel fond. Every time Seonghwa says it, his chest feels warm. And every time Seonghwa says ‘Hongjoong’, it’s as if no one has ever said his name correctly  _ until _ he said it. The way you feel when you’re in  _ your _ bed after being away for so long. Seonghwa saying his name felt like coming home.  _ He _ felt like home.

“You seem happy.”

“I am now that my favourite customer is here.”

“Is that all I am?”

Seonghwa gives a shy smile and folds his arms.

“I’m working. Let me remain professional.”

 

Que flashback memory of Hongjoong kissing Seonghwa in the stock room after convincing him to close the shop ten minutes early and them knocking boxes over because Hongjoong has proven to have zero self control.

He smirks when he recalls perfectly how Seonghwa looked on his knees with cum dripping down his face-

 

“Stop thinking about the stock room.”

“I wasn’t.”

(Liar)

Seonghwa rolls his eyes.

“Thinking of buying some stickers.”

“Already scraped up the ones you bought last week?”

“I gotta buy something if i wanna hangout here, remember? And you have a really good discount.”

“Well you have a really cute face and it doesn’t deserve to pay full price.”

They both lean close to each other over the counter. Hongjoong gives him Eskimo kisses and Seonghwa giggles.

“My manager left for the day. You don’t have to buy anything.”

Hongjoong holds Seonghwa’s chin gently and looks him over. His hair is down and messy. His cheeks are pink and eyes are fixed on Hongjoong’s lips.

 

Seonghwa was addicted to kissing his Joongie. He can admit that with no shame. He got him worked up with bare minimal effort and he hears his best friend (Yunho) yelling “He’s a Scorpio they are walking, talking, and sinful sex. Pure  _ sex _ .” okay shut up he’s also so incredibly kind hearted and he always taste like sour apple lollipops for some odd reason. Not to mention Joongie treat’s Seonghwa like a goddamn  _ prince _ and he can’t figure out why.

He was everything Hongjoong swore he hated. He was a university student with in the top 10% of his class. He lived with his parents who cared a bit (a lot) too much for him. He didn’t mind the town they lived in either. “A lifer.” Is what Yeosang called him once and for some reason, it hurt his feelings. Oddly he was nicer to Seonghwa after that. Probably because he wasn’t supposed to hear him and probably because Hongjoong yelled at him about it. He didn’t like his Joongie when he was angry. It’s almost like he was someone completely different.

 

Hongjoong  _ adores _ the way Seonghwa looks when he’s trying to keep his cool. The rosy cheeks and glossy eyes melt him into a puddle unlike anyone before.

“Cute.”

Seonghwa makes a pouty noise and Hongjoong smirks, biting his lower lip.

“Pretty.”

The preferred adjective. He knew that but it’s lovely to hear him pout when he gets called something else.

Seonghwa is now beaming. Hongjoong notices he’s wearing his Primitive shirt. The one with goku on it (that he let him borrow since they were in the back seat of his car and Hongjoong once again smirks at the memory of Seonghwa’s face covered in his cum. He grabbed the wrong shirt to clean him up. There’s a whole gallery of those moments. Art, pure fine  _ art _ ).

“Stop thinking about the other night.”

“I wasn’t!”

(Liar)

“What a shame, I wanted just  _ that _ on my lunch break.”

A customer clears his throat.

“Can I buy something or ?”

“Just shoplift like everyone else.”

Seonghwa glares at Hongjoong with fire in his eyes and he backs away from the counter.

“Don’t listen to him.”

 

~~

Seonghwa is sitting on top of a picnic table watching his Joongie drop in and out of the bowl. This is the only time he doesn’t mind not having his full attention.

Seonghwa occasionally reaches over to make sure his first aid kit is nearby. Joongie says the others tease him and you know what? They don’t get ANY of his band aids when they need them.

His Joongie gracefully comes out of the bowl and smoothly skate over to a section with rails. This made Seonghwa less nervous since Joongie was always practicing on them. Joongie looks around and finds him, smiling brightly and Seonghwa sighs with contentment. The amount of care he held in his heart for his Joongie hurt sometimes.

Yeosang sits next to him and is slurping down a red slushy. Seonghwa gets terribly annoyed by Yeosang when he’s with their other friends. But when it’s just the three of them, he is a very mellow version of his normal self.

“He’s gonna eat shit.”

“Be positive!”

“I’m positive, he’s gonna eat shit.”

He huffs, going back to watching his Joongie.

“Hope you’re ready, band aid king.”

Hongjoong loved showing off to Seonghwa. The simplest of tricks made him wide eyed, open mouth and clapping with amazement. Now that he knew he was for sure watching, it was time to show off yet again.

He grinds a few bars before he feels comfy doing a trick.

Nose grind. He looks over and Seonghwa is clapping with the widest smile. Yeosang rolls his eyes.

Hongjoong tries to gather speed before he hops up on the rail to grind it. He glances to make sure Seonghwa is watching. He kicks his board to do a double kickflip before landing but his back truck hits the bar, and he knows. He’s about to eat shit.

 

It’s honestly more embarrassing that he tried to catch himself and couldn’t. It was a short tumble and he just laid there on his back. Refusing to face the world when he knew that simple trick was pure bad timing. And the most annoying person who could’ve saw him, is walking up, clapping nonetheless.

“I must say, that was outstanding.”

“Shut  _ up _ , Yeosang!”

Seonghwa kneels next to him, leaning over with a sympathetic smile.

“You okay, Joongie?”

He closes his eyes.

“Don’t look at me.”

Seonghwa giggles and lifts his head into his lap.

“Band aid king will make you feel better.”

“Shut up, Yeosang!”

They both say in sync with glares that would (and could) kill him.

“You didn’t scrape your knees, progress!”

Hongjoong whines. Thinking about how he loves when Seonghwa babies him since no one else does. But he just  _ knew _ Yeosang was going to use this against him.

Seonghwa helps him up and hugs his arm while they walk to the tables. Hongjoong sits on top of one of them, letting his legs dangle on the side so Seonghwa can look at his legs better. He’s so incredibly gentle that Hongjoong can't help but pull him between his legs properly and leaves butterfly kisses along his cheek. Making him giggle and he laces their fingers. His hands are so soft and dainty, he can’t believe he holds his rough ones.

“Do you want an ice pack? I have one that’s uncracked?”

Hongjoong shakes his head no, giving him Eskimo kisses in the process.

More giggling from a shy boy who is pure  sin when they’re alone together.

“Since his knees are fine, maybe he can blow you for a change.”

Hongjoong opens his mouth, ready to yell when Seonghwa put a finger over to shush him.

“I actually like this position.”

For once (rarely) Hongjoong blushes all the way down his neck.

Yeosang gets up and skates off.

“Well that got him to give us a break.”

Hongjoong was actually nervous to make eye contact. Seonghwa leans into him, arms trapping his Joongie and getting the eye contact he wanted.

“I mean it. Now, as in let’s go to my place because I’m sick of the stock room and your backseat, now.”

“Pure  _ sin _ .”

Crap he didn’t mean to say that out loud.

There's this lazy smile playing on his lips but the one thing Hongjoong never wanted, was to tell Seonghwa no.

 

~~

Joongie has his hand on Seonghwa’s thigh (like always) while he drove. He  _ loved _ it. Probably too much. Joongie was the “smaller” one but he had a way of making Seonghwa seem like a teeny, tiny being. This was one part of that way.

Seonghwa wanted to swallow him whole today. And not in the usual deep throating way (although he  _ was _ going to deep throat him). He wanted to make his Joongie  _ his _ .

He slides Joongie’s hand higher on his thigh, getting him to squeeze. He slides it higher and Joongie looks at him from the side of his eye.

“Antsy?”

Seonghwa smiles in a way that  _ only _ comes out when the two of them are fooling around. Joongie’s ears are red and he leans over, gently biting down on his lobe. Grip on his thigh getting tighter.

He kisses the curve of his jawline. Softly, just the way his Joongie likes. He kisses down his neck and softly bites down near his Adam’s apple. Joongie loves that. He can hear his breathing speed up.

“I’m literally driving.”

Red light.

Seonghwa licks back up his neck and kisses the bottom of his chin.

 

Hongjoong kisses him with desire Seonghwa pulls out of him with ease. Seonghwa slides his hand higher and Hongjoong can’t believe his already getting hard. He has the easiest buttons to push. Seunghwa pulls away, still so close that their lips graze when he talks,

“You’re lucky I seriously want to fuck in a bed because I’d make you pull over right. now.”

Has Hongjoong mentioned this boy is pure sin when they’re alone?

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna-“

“You’re not lifting a single finger tonight.”

There’s a honk and Seonghwa sits back over on his side. Hongjoong looks over his face and realised he’s serious (that and Seonghwa is literally palming himself with Hongjoongs hand through his jeans).

He can’t stop looking at him but he also needs to not crash (but holy fuck he’s so ?? hot ??)

“I’m  _ LITERALLY _ driving!”

Seonghwa huffs and brings his hand to his mouth. Soft, sucky kisses on his fingertips.

This drive seems longer than normal. He’s trying so hard to focus on the road. But Seonghwa is sucking on his fingers now, curling his tongue the exact way he does when sucking his cock and when he looks over, Seonghwa seriously has his eyes closed.

“You’re going to kill me.”

His eyes flutter open and he pushes his fingers all the way in (knuckles are touching his front teeth).

“Why didn’t you get a gag reflex? This is just rude at this point.”

When he pulls his fingers out, there’s a line of spit and Hongjoong 100% is going to combust.

“The universe made you and thought, “wow, we really made this perfect guy with the perfect personality and perfect cock. All he needs is someone to properly suck and fuck it.” Then the universe made me.”

“I will push you out of this car.”

 

~~

Seonghwa’s house wasn’t anything special but it was cozy. The first time Joongie came over he said it felt like he’d been there before. Which was nice since Seonghwa brought him over as often as possible after that.

They were alone so the whole, kiss each other and undress while we walk to the room felt natural this time (vs them rushing in and trying to avoid anyone).

“Get on your back.”

“Bossy.”

But his Joongie listens. Laying flat on his back while Seonghwa looks over him. Joongie flashed his usual cocky smile while Seonghwa settled himself between his thighs.

“I want you to say “pretty please?” whenever you want something. Okay?”

“Sure.”

Seonghwa spit on his fingers and lightly traces circles on the tip of his cock.

“I’m serious.”

Joongie took in a deep breath. It was the gentle touches that got him most.

“I know, just..”

He was blushing and looking away. Seonghwa was going to  _ love _ breaking him down.

“Pretty please touch more of me.”

“Good boy.”

His tone is almost mocking. He gets the loosest grip he can and slowly works him. Joongie laughs out of frustration. He knows the game Seonghwa is trying to play.

“Go faster!”

Seonghwa squeezes the base of his cock. Joongie groans and glares down at him.

“You only have one rule to follow.”

He tosses his head back, mumbling

“Pretty please go faster.”

Nothing.

He peaks down and Seonghwa sitting patiently.

“Pretty please go faster?”

Seonghwa fakes a yawn. Joongie sits up on his elbows and pouts.

“Pretty pleeeeeeease go faster for me?”

Seonghwa points at the nightstand and Joongie quickly crawls over to find the lube.

“You’re so sexy when you beg. I could cum just off that.”

“I will kick you off the bed.”

“Don't break character baby boy.”

Seonghwa bends down and takes all of Hongjoong into his mouth with one shot. Wiggling himself down until his nose touched his skin.

 

Hongjoong was about to drop the l word. Seonghwa pulled back and suckled on his tip, doing twisty strokes on his cock. Looking up at him with lust filled eyes. Moaning as if he was the one getting sucked off. He was on a mission tonight. Hongjoong couldn’t think of doing anything besides moaning Seonghwa’s name in broken syllabowls. He wanted to roll his hips so badly but Seonghwa had positioned himself over him in away that didn’t allow him to move much.

Seonghwa pulls off with a pop.

“No, no, pretty please don’t stop. Please, please.”

“But I want to fuck you now. I can't do that  _ and _ blow you.”

He kisses up his stomach,

“Do you not want that?”

“Yes.”

Seonghwa rolls his eyes and reaches down,

“PRETTY PLEASE, YES!”

He’s got an evil smirk.

“Hmmm?”

He sat back up on his elbows so he was close to Seonghwa’s face.

“Pretty please fuck me, Seonghwa.”

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Hongjoong tried to kiss him but he shook his head no.

“Can I have a kiss, pretty please?”

Seonghwa leans in and gives him what he asked for, biting his bottom lip and stroking him again. Getting the whiniest moan Hongjoong has ever made. Seonghwa pulled away just enough to run his tongue along his top lip. Pulling away fully when Hongjoong tried to kiss him again.

“So needy tonight, don’t worry baby boy.”

He slides back down, settling himself between his thighs again.

“Do you want me to turn over?”

“Absolutely not. I want to see your gorgeous face every moment.”

Seonghwa was so far out of Hongjoong’s league that he could never get used to hearing him say that.

He draws small circles in his thighs and suddenly Hongjoong feels shy while he’s being looked over so intently.

“You’re incredibly hot.”

“Pretty please just touch me.”

He hides his face with his arm and Seonghwa pins it back down.

“I said, I wanna see you.”

 

The lube is cold and Seonghwa wonders if they have lube warmers. Not important, anyways. His baby boy was looking like a full course meal and he was starving.

Joongie sighs in relief when he feels one finger inside him.

“Pretty please another, I don't even want to wait.”

“Sorry I care too much about your anal canal.”

Joongie whines and it’s music to his ears.

He leans down and gently sucks on his balls while finding a pace and rhythm his Joongie likes.

Getting the cutest moans he’s ever heard from the loveliest partner he’s ever had.

He adds another finger and the way his Joongie says his name makes his own cock twitch. Seonghwa goes back to suckling on his tip and twists his fingers around to find his prostate.

Joongie is so squirmy under him and he couldn’t be more in love.

A third finger and Joongie tries to push down on his fingers. He just squeezes the base of his cock again. Joongie’s eyes gloss over and Seonghwa smirks.

“Baby boy you’re so impatient.”

“Pretty please..”

Whiny, lovely tone.

“What does the baby want?”

“Anything just pretty please..”

Joongie moans loudly when Seonghwa finally hits his prostate.

 

 

Hongjoong is sure tonight is the night Seonghwa is going to give him a heart attack. He was fingering him at such a fast pace while giving the tip of cock the softest kitten licks.

A mission, sinful mission.

He feels his orgasm coming and Seonghwa hasn’t even begun to start.

“Seonghwa-“

He loses his train of thought, why does he look so fucking good with his cock in his mouth(?????).

He makes a pop sound and Hongjoong is just grateful he didn’t cum in record time.

“Can the baby let me fuck his gorgeous face?”

“Pretty please.”

He sits up and starts to scoot away but Seonghwa pulls him back.

“You’re not going to further mess up those knees.”

He stands up and for once Hongjoong feels small.

He opens his mouth and Seonghwa smiles brightly, leaning down to kiss him quickly and whispers,

“You're so incredibly sexy, I can’t believe you willingly suck my dick.”

“Just remember I do have a gag reflex.”

“I just love hearing you choke.”

Seonghwa aligns himself and Hongjoong smiles when he grips and handful of his hair.

 

What exactly was it about face fucking the person who usually tops that’s so exhilarating?

After every couple of thrust, Seonghwa would pull out almost all the way and his Joongie would give the tip of his cock kisses. His were so soft and sweet were as Seonghwa’s were quick and sensual.

Joongie made sure to look him the eyes every time he’d choke on him as well. He had the best baby boy there ever was.

“Baby boy is doing so well.”

He rubs his tip against Joongie’s lips. Cum making them shiny.

“Gorgeous.”

He thrust himself in hard, hitting the back of his throat and Joongie looks up at him with tear filled eyes.

“Sexy.”

He blinks softly, Seonghwa gently wiping away the tears.

Once his lips were swollen and red, Seonghwa had him lay down again. Kissing every where but his lips even though his Joongie was begging for one so sweetly.

He grabbed the lube and went through the stretching motions again. This time not getting carried away. Joongie tried to hide his face again but Seonghwa just pinned his arms down.

Joongie was moaning swear words as Seonghwa finally pushed inside him.

“Is that what the baby’s been waiting for?”

“God yes.”

 

Hongjoong can’t help but look at Seonghwa’s toned body. His biceps in particular. The way they were flexed as he held himself up to properly fuck him.

“Unbelievable.”

“What?”

“You.”

Seonghwa just smirks at him. Reaching down and stroking him in sync with his thrust. He really meant it when he said he wasn’t lifting a finger tonight.

 

Hongjoong is turning red from the noises being drawn out of him. Seonghwa is an amazing bottom but Hoongjong was losing his mind right now.

“Baby boy is so _sexy_.”

If he hides he’s going to get squeezed but god does he hate how much he loves hearing that.

He knew he wasn’t ugly but the fact that Seonghwa thought he was drop dead gorgeous awoke something in him.

“Does the baby like that?”

“Mhm.”

Seonghwa speeds up his pace and Hongjoong is trying to hold it together.

“Baby boy is so _gorgeous_.”

Whiny mess. Craving more as if he can handle it.

“Baby boy sounds so _cute_.”

“Just for you.”

“Only me.”

He’s about to say it, the l word.

“You’re mine.”

“All yours.”

God he’s so close. Seonghwa never talks to him like this and now he’s 100% sure he can’t live without it.

He bites down near his Adam’s apple and that’s all it takes. He cums while moaning Seonghwa at loudest his voice will go.

 

Joongie has the most stunning orgasm face Seonghwa has seen. It’s “instant nut” material and that's practically what almost happens. His eyes are glossy still and his pupils are blown out. It was absolutely breathtaking. He presses soft kisses along his jawline and angles himself to hit Joongie’s spot with every thrust.

The way he grips his hair and moans his name, god sent.

“Pretty please don’t stop.”

“Baby boy already came though.”

“So good.”

Seonghwa knew this babbling well. Joongie ruined him every single time.

“What is?”

“You.”

“So officially date me.”

Wait did he say that out loud.

“Idiot, we are dating.”

And yes, Seonghwa came in that moment (what a romcom movie moment).

  
  


~~

They were laying side by side, Seonghwa pressing the softest kisses all over Hongjoong’s face.

“How did you not know we were dating?”

Seonghwa kisses the curve of his jaw,

“You never asked me out properly.”

“Do people still do that?”

He lets out another whiny moan when Seonghwa bites on his neck.

“Okay, okay.”

He sits up on his elbow and looks at Seonghwa fondly. He smiles shyly, sits up to kiss him.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“I’ve been your boyfriend for a whole month.”

They laugh and Seonghwa straddles him.

“You’ve treated me better in this short time than anyone I’ve been with before.”

He laces there fingers.

“You protect me in ways I didn’t think I needed and you show me kindness I haven’t earned. You also fuck me so incredibly well.”

“Well tonight you did amazing. I was about to confess my love for you.”

Perplexed and blushy Seonghwa makes him regret that.

“Okay wait, not that it was  _ just _ the sex. It’s everything between us-“

Seonghwa is kissing him so roughly that their teeth keep clicking and Hongjoong can’t help but smile.

  
  


~~

They were in the shower and Seonghwa was washing his Joongie’s hair. He loves babying him. Joongie was always keeping his friend group in check and he was the oldest in his family. It was the least Seonghwa could do to repay him.

“This is why you smell so good.”

He giggles. His Joongie still lingering in that head space from before.

He clings to Seonghwa any chance he can during the shower. Smiling at him with such fondness in his eyes.

Perhaps, this was the start of love.

 

Perhaps Seonghwa was thinking about why it sometimes hurt him so much when he thought about just what his Joongie meant to him. And why he always said “his” Joongie. Perhaps hearing his Joongie say he was “all his” has been permanently stored away for moments when Seonghwa needed it most.

He didn’t only think of his Joongie in a sexual way but also when he first fell asleep in his arms. Listening to music his Joongie actually produced. How he traced the curve of his nose over and over. How his Joongie held on to him even in deep sleep and it made Seonghwa want to squeeze him until he popped.

Or about the first time his Joongie’s parents told him they liked him most of any of the boys and girls they’ve met. And it made Seonghwa feel like he’d won gold metal.

And he always thinks about the time in Yeosang’s basement when his Joongie first called him pretty. It was before anything sexual happened between them. The way he looked at Seonghwa as if he held the Milky Way in his eyes, how soft his voice was. He just knew his Joongie was the only person allowed to call him that from then on.

 

Joongie kisses him and he realises he’s been on autopilot.

“Come back to earth.”

“To you.”

“Only me.”

He wraps Joongie in towels and they giggle as he walks like a penguin towards the bedroom.

 

“I never get to wear your clothes.”

Joongie says excitedly while he gets dressed.

“That’s because you always dirty mine. And I have to steal yours.”

“But you’re so pretty when you’re messy.”

His heart is going to combust.

“Did you mean that earlier? It wasn’t just the sex?”

Joongie sits him on the bed and the teeny, tiny being effect is kicking in.

“It’s weird when it’s said to early. But it’s different with you. I feel like this is just so  _ right _ .”

Senghwa looks up at his Joongie, heart racing and pterodactyl's in his stomach.

  
  


Hongjoong can feel his heartbeat in his ears. But Seonghwa laces their fingers, running his thumb over his. So he keeps going, trying to be articulate.

“I can't stand being away from you. I know that I need to and that we have our own lives but, if I could be with you every moment of my days, I would. You are just  _ it _ for me.”

He knows Seonghwa is waiting to hear it. It’s why he asked. He never asked questions he didn’t want a direct answer to.

“I’m in love with you. I don’t just love you like a friend or want you as a fuck buddy. I want you to be mine until you’re sick of me- or Yeosang- but I really hope you never reach that point. Time doesn't matter. I know I want this. I want you. Every time I feel happy, upset, tired or honestly for no reason at all. I find myself wanting only you.”

The universe gave Seonghwa a few stars to tuck under his eyelids because they sparkled in moments of his pure happiness.

“Pretty.”

“I’m in love with you too, Hongjoong.”

Home. Anywhere and any moment his name leaves his mouth, he’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic ever. i hope whoever read this enjoys it!
> 
> was just really looking for some seongjoong content. also i wrote this with the wave era in mind.


End file.
